Dark Laser's Journey/Quotes
:(Timmy's House) :(Ivan opens the door at his house when Mr. Turner arrives and greets Ivan) :Mr. Turner: Ah, hello, Ivan. So, what are you here for? :Ivan: Hi, Mr. Turner, nice to meet you. Is Timmy around? :Mr. Turner: He's in his room. :Ivan: Thanks. ---- :(Ivan goes upstairs and knocks at the door to Timmy's room) :Timmy: Ah, you're here. :Timantha: Nice to see you, Ivan. So what brings you to my brother's room? :Ivan: I came here to see Timmy and ask him on what are we going to do today. ---- :Timmy: Ivan, I just realized something. :Ivan: ' What is it, Timmy? :'Timmy: I remember that Dark Laser used to be one of my unwished wishes. :Ivan: Yeah, so? :Timmy: How did Dark Laser escape Unwish Island? :Astronov: What's Unwish Island?! :Timmy: It's an island located in the Bermuda Triangle where all my unwished wishes are located. :Ivan: Then how did Dark Laser escape Unwish Island? :Timmy: I don't know, and besides, I just asked you the same question. Let's go ask him. Cosmo, Wanda? :(Cosmo and Wanda and Poof appear besides Timmy) :Wanda: What is it, Timmy? :Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, we are going to Dark Laser's Death Ball. :Cosmo: Timmy, why are we going to Dark Laser's Death Ball? :Timmy: Poof, explain. :Poof: (as background fades to a flashback) While Timmy and I have been pushed by the wrecking ball, I accidentally poofed ourselves to the Death Ball. While there, we saw Dark Laser constructing it, and we didn't notice that Dark Laser has escaped Unwish Island. :Wanda: (interrupting the flashback) Poof, you weren't even born when Timmy was on Unwish Island. :Poof: Oh yeah. Anyway, (cut to the flashback) Dark Laser once used me to power the Death Ball as I accidentally went into the power supply, because I happen to be ball-shaped. So, Dark Laser threatened to destroy Earth...twice! :(Ivan and his fairies gasp) :Poof: Don't worry, that didn't happen. Timmy covered Dark Laser in cement, pulled me out, and I managed to say Timmy's name. :Neptunia: That's adorable. :Poof: Timmy has set the Death Ball to self-destruct, and so he wished for me to poof him back home, but I was unable to do it, so he called up my parents, and so we got poofed back home, I cleaned Timmy and his room up and he got to watch the Death Ball explode. However, we made the news, and my parents were not too happy with that. :Ivan: Why, though? :Poof: You see, my parents were so exhausted from taking care of me, that Timmy volunteered to be responsible and keep an eye on me while my parents have a night on the town. Being just a newborn, I wandered off, making Timmy worried. One time, I went through a construction site, which, incidentally, made it on the news, making Timmy fail at responsibility. :Astronov: That's an interesting story. ---- :Ivan: Let's go ask Dark Laser on how he escaped Unwish Island. :Timmy: Good idea. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish we were at the Death Ball. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands up, '''TO THE DEATH BALL!')'' ---- :(Outer space; the Death Ball; Dark Laser gets out of the shower, Timmy and Ivan with their fairies poof up) :Dark Laser: Hello, Timmy, long time no see. :Timmy: Hello, Dark Laser, we came here to ask you a few questions. :Ivan: Hey, cool toy dog! Can I play with it? :Dark Laser: Don't touch Flipsie! :Ivan: Oh, sorry. :Dark Laser: And, uh, who are you again? :Ivan: I'm Timmy's friend, Ivan Prestonovich. :Dark Laser: ...Doesn't ring a bell. :Ivan: We once met when you tried to destroy Timmy, and also played volleyball against each other. :Dark Laser: Oh, yeah, now I remember. :Timmy: Now that we are done with introductions, I have a question to ask to you. :Dark Laser: What question? :Timmy: How did you escape Unwish Island? :Dark Laser: Hmm... you kids better sit down, 'cause this story is gonna go on for a while. :(Timmy, Ivan and their fairies sit down as Dark Laser begins telling the story. Fade to Unwish Island) :Dark Laser: It all started on Unwish Island... ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!